


The Things We Do For Love (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Severus这辈子也不会知道为什么Remus根本受不了橙花的味道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things We Do For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46688) by islandsmoke. 



**为爱**

 

Title: ~ The Things We Do For Love ~

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Established Pairing: Remus Lupin and Severus Snape

Infidelity Pairing: Snape and unknown man (or men?)

Rating: R

Genre: Angst

Word Count: ~1900

 

**Warnings:**

Infidelity. AU in that they are both alive and in an established relationship.

 

**Summary:**

Severus never knew why the smell of orange blossoms made Remus ill.

 

**A/N:**

This is for [**snegurochka_lee**](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/), for her birthday. A little antidote for all the Christmas goodness that is about to erupt.

Thanks to the lovely [**hogwartshoney**](http://hogwartshoney.livejournal.com/) and the intrepid [**busaikko**](http://busaikko.livejournal.com/) for beta help. Remaining errors are undoubtedly due to my not listening to their excellent advice.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://hp-unfaithful.livejournal.com/65938.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)

I'm glad you liked the story!

~smoke

 

 

**警告：**

出轨。AU是因为他俩都活着，而且结婚了。

 

**摘要：**

Severus这辈子也不会知道为什么Remus根本受不了橙花的味道。

 

**A/N** **：**

Snegurochka_Lee的庆生文，稍微缓解一下为了美好的圣诞节而准备的井喷。

谢谢两位Beta，所有的错误都是因为我没有听她们的话。

 

**某鱼注：**

正式CP是Remus和Severus。

出轨CP是Snape和另一个（几个？）男人。

焦虑，虐。

教授爱好者慎入。

叹气。

 

 

**===== ~ The Things We Do For Love ~** **为爱 =====**

 

 

 ** _背信弃义者品尝爱的快乐，忠贞不渝者体味爱的悲苦。_** —— 奥斯卡.王尔德

 

**~~** **为爱 ~~**

本应该是冰冷刺骨的寒风割裂他的肌肤；雨夹雪令古旧荒凉的窄街更加危险。本应该是乌云遮挡苍白的月轮，一切不怀好意都潜藏在阴影之下。当然不该有舒适温暖的夜晚，空气中弥漫着甜美的橙花芬芳，半月高挂，星子蹦落，一派祥和。更不该有什么音乐声夹杂着欢笑从街对面的小酒馆传来。

 

Remus跌跌撞撞走到河边，一下子双膝跪倒，再也忍不住地呕吐起来，胃好像上蹿下跳要把自己翻几个个儿。

 

好不容易平复少许，他只是愣愣跪在那儿，紧闭双眼，张着嘴艰难地喘息。总算攒够了一点儿力气，他挣扎着站起来，抽出魔杖，都顾不上看一眼旁边是不是还有麻瓜（Muggle），逃命也似地幻影移形（Apparated）。

 

魔法将他带回到自己的房间，Remus再也支撑不了，一屁股跌进沙发，死死用双手捂住了脑袋。

 

 _为什么？_ 为什么他要去那里？

 

六个星期前，填写年度药剂师大会（Annual Potioneers' Convention）的预订表格时，Severus曾经问过Remus是不是要一起去。黑发巫师每年都会问他，可Remus却一直都没再答应。会场总是选在风光秀丽的地方，Remus也跟着去过几次，但后来他发现，要是没有Severus的陪伴，他根本对那些景色毫无兴致。另外，他知道Severus很喜欢和同行们讨论，更好的酿制方法什么的，然后跟那些脑子够聪明的家伙晚上去小酌几杯。自打他们俩在一起之后，这个为期四天的活动Severus已经持续参加了多年，每次黑发巫师都是精神焕发地回到家，亟不可待冲向实验室去尝试新的研讨结果。

 

Remus一个人的时候通常就是去工作，然后周末在家里闲晃，放松放松，读读书。可今年的春天实在是太烦了，没完没了地下雨，乌沉沉的天，还比往常要冷，整个苏格兰都没好日子。相反，南西班牙的阳光诱惑简直无法拒绝，于是孤单地挨过两天之后，Remus丢了几件衣服在箱子里，念个简单的咒语让行李缩小直接装进口袋，然后幻影移形，扑向了湛蓝的天空和地中海温柔的暖风。

 

听到那个的时候，他正在一个麻瓜村庄里穿行，当地通往巫师世界的入口就在此处。那是一声微微的叹息，几乎就像呼口气那么轻，但他立刻就反应过来了，如同知道自己的心跳般没两样。第二声幽幽传来，那么细弱，仿佛温柔的夜风，他的心几乎要冻住，不再往前，而是慢慢朝声音传来的窄巷拐去。躲在一棵盆栽的橘子树后，Remus透过层层叠叠洁白馥郁的橙花，借着胡同里微弱的光亮偷偷观察。

 

Severus Snape，挚友，爱人， _丈夫_ ，正被压在一间面包店古旧的石墙上，浑然忘我地和别人拥吻。他双手揪着一个高个子男人的头发，那家伙宽厚的手掌正揉捻Severus的胯下，那么用力，一次一次逼他发出刺穿Remus心脏的那种轻柔微弱的喘息。

 

天崩地裂，他夺路而逃。

 

~~~~~

 

 

两天后，家里，Remus站在和丈夫一起布置的客厅中央。他浑身麻木，好像被冰冷的虎头钳狠狠夹住般钝痛。他的心，他确定，已经不会跳动了。屋里漆黑，全部的光亮就是窗外街灯透过窗帘投映下的斑驳，屋外是倾盆大雨，屋里是泪流满面。

 

门闩咔哒一声，Severus走进过道，打开灯。黑发男人放好行李箱，脱下斗篷，解开围巾，把它们挂在衣帽架上。Remus不安地用两腿交替支撑重心，窸窣的响动吸引了Severus的目光。他转身，唇角挽起一抹微小的弧度，但眼中却闪耀着温暖的色彩，直视Remus。

 

“Remus！我都没看见你在这儿，那么黑怎么不开灯呢。”男人几步走上前，一只手抚上褐发巫师的后颈，拉着他吻上他的双唇。

 

柔软温暖的唇瓣落在自己嘴上，Remus忽然觉得内里好像有什么被生生撕裂了，尽管他没想那么做，觉得自己根本做不到，却还是不由自主地回应了这熟悉的问候。Severus另一只手绕过他的腰，Remus的胳膊好像有了独立意志般也环住对方，将这个十二年前自己便奉上了永恒誓言的男人搂在怀中。

 

Severus肯定察觉出了他一闪即逝的犹豫，稍稍撤回身，眉尖轻蹙，在门厅暗淡的灯光中仔细端详Remus的脸。“你还好么？看上去可不怎么样。”

 

“我想……”Remus清了清喉咙，“我想可能是吃坏了什么东西。”

 

“你有没有吃药？”冰凉的手指拢了拢Remus额前的乱发，他不自觉地闭上眼睛。

 

“是的。是，我现在好多了。就是有点儿累。”

 

“我希望，没有 _太_ 累。”黑发巫师薄唇抿出一丝调戏的坏笑，手指来到Remus胸口，“我很想你。”

 

那感觉就像冰凉的钢爪直直戳进他的心，死死攥住，一滴一滴挤出他全部的热血，Remus用力抓紧Severus的手臂，拉着他冲向卧室，绝望地想证明Severus还属于他；证明Severus依旧想要他。衣物被随意撕扯丢得满地，他们倒在床上，四肢交缠，疯狂地亲吻；Remus放纵自己沉溺在渴望中，Severus就在身边陪着他，每一次爱抚都和往常没两样。

 

Remus一个翻身，骑到他丈夫腰上，一面狠狠啃咬黑发男人的脖颈，一面用大腿抵住他的下体碾压。

 

然后，就是那个了。

 

那个声音。

 

那种轻柔微弱的喘息，席卷过他全身。那声音以前总是会让Remus硬到发痛。那声音从幽暗的窄巷中飘忽而来，让他心如刀割。

 

Remus触电般跳下床，直接冲进厕所。庆幸动作及时，他早已吐空了的胃再一次干呕出苦涩的酸水。紧紧闭着眼，他将自己挂在洗手池上，鼻涕口水流成一片，试着用纯粹的意志力让自己平静下来。

 

“该死的你究竟吃了什么？”模模糊糊他听见Severus嘟囔着翻箱倒柜，忙着找什么东西。“这儿。”男人拢了拢Remus被冷汗浸透贴在脸上的头发，递给他一杯水。“漱漱口，别咽。”

 

安静地服从了，Remus又喝下一剂Severus倒给他的魔药。黑发巫师还光着身子，蹲在他身旁，半硬着。狼人呻吟一声，重重坐在地上，背靠墙壁，再度闭上眼睛。一条干爽的法兰绒擦过他脸颊，而他的脑袋却为这温柔的动作跳痛不已。

 

咬牙鼓起勇气，Remus觉得自己必须坚强。

 

深深呼吸，他睁开眼，Severus的脸离得那么近，由模糊逐渐清晰。男人深邃的黑眸满满都是关切，同情，还有该死的 _爱_ 。

 

有那么一会儿，Remus真的恨他。

 

“好些了？你能躺回床上去，不再吐了么？”Severus搀他站起来，一手扶住他的腰，两人一起走回卧室。

 

黑发巫师帮他躺上床，把枕头弄舒服，然后钻进被窝，就贴在他身边。

 

在几乎要睡着的时候，Remus听到Severus喃喃自语。“说真的Remus，你就不能别弄得一团糟，让我放心离开几天么。”

 

~~~~~

 

 

第二天Remus在家病休，Severus本打算照顾他，不过Remus坚持他应当回到实验室。他的学生们，Remus指出，已经两天没见到他了，肯定很需要被好好惊吓一番。Severus用长长的手指捧起他的脸，细细看过，最后印上一个轻吻，告诉他可以再喝些魔药，好好休息，若是有任何需要就随时飞路（floo-call）叫他。

 

沏上新茶，Remus在他们宽敞公寓窗边的小几旁坐下。那扇窗朝东，这个时候总是一片暖阳，不过现在冰冷的雨还在下。真应景啊，Remus呆呆地想，真符合自己的心情。

 

Severus深爱着他，他对此毫不怀疑。尽管黑发男人几乎从不说任何情啊爱啊的字眼，但日复一日，每天那么多细小的关切都足以证明。他是个感情强烈充满热忱的爱人，也从来没有用任何方式表达过对于两人在一起生活的不满。

 

所以， _为什么？_

 

Remus站起身，走过房间，一样一样检视十余年来两人一起收集的全部回忆。

 

Severus回来之后对他的关心似乎完全没有任何罪恶或者欺骗，就好像什么意外都没发生过。

 

在埃及的合影自Remus无力的指间掉落，相框摔得粉碎。可能就是因为没有任何新的或者不一样的事情 _发生过_ ？他跌坐在沙发里，冷汗一滴一滴顺着额角淌下。以前也发生过这种事么？Severus是不是每次趁他不在的时候都这样做？ _每次当机会自己呈现在眼前的时候？_

 

Remus用颤抖的手抹抹眼睛。一直以来他都把一夫一妻制看作理所应当，他根本就是那样从一而终的人。他被当成另类，可能由于他体内狼人的血，但更可能正因为这个。在和Severus结婚的十二年里，他 _一次也没有_ 带着渴望去看别的男人。欣赏，当然了，他又不是死人，但绝对不是渴望。仿佛对别的男人，那种感情根本不存在一般。

 

在他们结婚的这些年里，Severus一直都和别的男人在一起么？他会操他们么？巷子里那个大高个是不是把Severus翻过来压在墙上，扯下他的裤子在他体内横冲直撞？或者Severus是不是跪下来帮他口交直到高潮？

 

Remus又一次冲到厕所，倒了些Severus留下的魔药，两手剧烈颤抖几乎拿不稳杯子。

 

他怎么能这样？Severus难道不 _知道_ 他的感觉么？这会对他有怎样的影响？

 

啊。

 

他们从来都没谈过这个；他一直假设Severus的感觉和自己一样。可能Severus也这么觉得？

 

往脸上扑了些凉水，他拿毛巾用力擦洗，发出了有点歇斯底里的狂笑。他们居然真的在一个屋檐下共同生活了十二年，却对彼此几乎毫无了解？

 

这很重要么？现在，这次之后，他应该谈谈这个么？这是不是Severus一贯的行为，他真的想知道么？他确定自己能承受，他们如此严重地误解了对方长达十二年么？

 

~~~~~

 

 

当天晚上，他在床上显得很凶悍，用行动标明Severus的所属，摒弃了全部关于对方另有情人的想法。Severus弓起身，哭喊着到达高潮，随着那嘶哑的呻吟，Remus也在他丈夫体内射出了浓厚的热液。接着，他重重跌在Severus胸口，将脸埋进男人颈窝，用尽全力贪婪地呼吸着属于他的味道。

 

他需要这个；需要Severus；需要保持幻想，假装一切如常。因为他无法面对生命中最重要最无可取代的东西破碎坍塌，化为齑粉。

 

他只是乞求，以后能有一天，这伤害不再继续。

 

~~*~~

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/4/9

 


End file.
